


These violent joys have no violent ends.

by NoivadoFogo



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoivadoFogo/pseuds/NoivadoFogo
Summary: Rey looked at the sunset on Naboo, it was beautiful...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	These violent joys have no violent ends.

**Author's Note:**

> How Ben and Rey ended (for now) for me. They deserved better.

"For one human to love another; this is perhaps the most

difficult of our tasks; the extreme, the last test and

ordeal; the task for which all other tasks

they were nothing more than mere preparation "

\- Rainer Maria Rilke

Rey looked at the sunset in Naboo, it was beautiful, everything there was beautiful, the soil was fertile, the air was fresh, even the trees were beautiful. She felt like a fool, but she didn't care, everything was fine now. If she looked right, she would see the exact place Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala were married, and Ben told her very gently that the love between his grandparents was strong and deep. There was a tree that made a big shadow, and gave a beautiful view of mountains, Rey was in love with the place and was more confused when Ben asked to come to the planet.  
\- Looks like you liked the place.  
Rey turned around and could see Ben's face, he was different, although he wore dark clothes, there was a softness in everything he did or looked at, Kylo Ren was heavy, with a weight on his shoulders, but Ben Solo was light, relaxed and sarcastic to the bone.  
\- I loved this place, it's a wonderful planet Ben. - Rey said smiling.  
\- Yes it is. But now come with me.  
They left, went to a beautiful green field with purple flowers, the waterfalls were amazing and the sky was low with clouds and the sun kept going down, giving the sky an orange color, with a soft touch of pink.  
\- Ben, what are we doing here? the question came out quickly when she saw him bend down.  
"I want to bury the lightsabers here," was a short answer, and she understood that it was hard to talk about it. Ben put his hands on the earth and it opened on his palms, the two lightsabers slipped into the hole and soon nothing more of them could be seen.

I wanted to bury the sabers in a place that has peace, as far as I know, my grandparents were happy here, they deserve that peace, and so does my mother, as does Luke.  
Ben's voice was soft, calm and even a little shaky, he spoke slowly as if choosing his words carefully, and Rey couldn't blame him. _He is still sensitive to everything that has happened, I must be kind to him._  
Rey went to him, and very calmly hugged him behind his back, his hands went straight to his racing heart. _Ah this sad little boy_ ..  
\- they are at peace now Ben, just like me, because you are here, safe and sound. You deserve it.  
\- I must thank you so much darling, you were largely the motivator * 1.  
Rey smiled, he was like that now, soft, warm words, strange at times, but she liked it, and the feeling in his chest was comforting, made her want to smile like a fool.  
\- Where are we going now? - Rey asked curiously, they had not yet talked about it, all he asked was to go to Naboo and they came, but there was no plan for what happened next.  
\- You and I haven't seen anything yet, our journey has just begun * 2. - He replied with a small smile, and my god, that small smile could set her heart on fire, she soon discovered that she loved his smile, was innocent, and her face was lovely. She wanted to make him smile every day.  
"So let's go to all these beautiful places, let's go anywhere, as long as we stay together, we'll be fine." Let's take care of each other. Rey answered, and Ben nodded, looking into her eyes.  
\- It's a beautiful sunset, don't you think? Ben asked in an intimate whisper.  
Rey looked at the sunset on Naboo, it was beautiful, and now she had found her pentercement, and was there, in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> * 1 In the movie The Awakening of Strength, Rey is fixing Millenion Falcon and says "It's the Motivator" and is soon cut to Kylo.  
> * 2 It's a phrase Ragnar Lodbrok says in the first season of Vikings.  
> * 3 In the movie The Awakening of Strength, Maz says the pentercament rey seeks is in front of her, not behind.  
> If you have read this far, thank you, and forgive my mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.  
> May the force be with you.


End file.
